Harry Potter and the Forgotten Daughter
by Mook the Moose
Summary: umm...read it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Time to Go 

_H_arry Potter was sitting in his room at number four, Privet Drive awaiting the return of his beautiful snowy white owl, Hedwig. It was almost seven o'clock in the morning, this dreary Wednesday and Harry found his thoughts wandering frequently to the late headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. It was only a year ago that Harry had been awaiting the arrival of Dumbledore to take him to the Burrow and to inform him of Sirius's wishes found in the will.

Harry was wrenched from his muses when he heard the rustling of feathers and felt a soft _plunk_ as Hedwig landed on the bed beside him, a large field mouse in her beak. As he stroked her soft head he sighed.

"You're going to have to go to the Burrow, Hedwig. I will be arriving there later. Ron can take care of you until then." Hedwig hooted her understanding and pushed off of the bed and flew out the open window into the sky of bright orange and red hues. He heaved himself off the bed and ambled downstairs to kill time.

Harry went to the kitchen for a glass of water. The Dursley's had gone with Dudley to buy his uniform for his last year at school. Harry got a drink from the tap and sauntered to the living room. He only had nearly forty-five minutes before it was time to go. Harry and the Weasley's decided it would be best if Harry came there for Bill and Fleur Delacour's wedding planned for that Friday. He was ready to go the only thing left for him to do was to wait until eight o'clock when he would Apparate to the Burrow. Harry flipped through the channels aimlessly until the clock finally struck eight.

This morning Harry would not only be leaving Privet Drive, and the Dursley's for the last time, but he would also be leaving his only tie to his childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Burrow**

_H_arry grabbed his bags and Apparated to the Burrow; the horrible feeling of being squeezed through an airless, tight, rubber tube was still new to him. Standing in the green grass, still damp with dew, Harry couldn't stop all of the thoughts and memories flooding his mind. One thought stood out above the rest, Harry finally felt like he was _home_.

Harry strolled to the garden door and knocked. Mrs. Weasley peered out a hole in the door. Suddenly the door flew open and he felt her arms wrap tightly around him until he could no longer breathe. Harry was immediately sat down at the table for one of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful breakfasts of **porridge, kipper, toast, eggs and bacon**, and so many other wonderful things that Harry found himself full long before he was done.

Harry and Ron were on their way outside to play a little one-on-one quidditch when Fleur entered the hallway. "Harry!" she cried throwing her arms around him "I am so glad you are going to be here for our wedding!" She pulled back and pranced off into the kitchen with an immense smile playing on her lips. The boys looked at each other for a moment then continued out into the garden.

Three hours later the boys trudged inside to get cleaned up after a rough game. Ron continued to grumble about the game for fifteen minutes or longer, he had lost six to one and he and Harry had even switched brooms after the first score.

Dinner that evening consisted of roast lamb, roast potatoes, peas, carrots and gravy. Everyone went to bed full to a bursting point. Harry couldn't think of a time he had been more ready for sleep.

The next morning when Harry woke up there was almost no one n the house. Harry remembered that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had decided to go to Diagon Alley. Ron was going to de-gnome the garden with Bill. Harry had no idea what he was going to do toady. He got up and got dressed and was sitting on his bed contemplating on whether or not he should go out to the garden when someone came in the room.

"Harry?" Ginny asked uncertainly from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Harry asked suddenly self-conscious.

"You have a letter. Came this morning. I think it's from Hermione."

"Thanks," Harry replied as Ginny walked into the room. She sat down on the foot of the bed, merely inches from Harry.

"Harry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Please, I know you said we can't be together, but can I please come you guys? I know the three of you are going to see your old house, I overheard Ron talking to Mum and was offended that you didn't even talk to me about it. I've been right there with you all for two years- would you really leave me behind?" There were tears pressing into her eyes but she didn't try to hide them.

"No," Harry whispered, taking her hand, "I just didn't know how to ask you with out anyone else around. I could never leave you behind."

Ginny smiled and from downstairs they could hear a voice calling for her. As she stood to leave, she kissed him softly on the cheek, as if to bind him to his promise. After a few moments Harry went to help Ron and Bill in the gardens. However hard Harry tried to focus on his conversations with Ron and Bill, he could not quiet the war he waged within himself. How could he have let Ginny go?


End file.
